starcraftfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Alarak
Jestem Alarak, Pierwszy Wyniesiony Tal'darimów - Alarak o sobie. Alarak- jest obecnym wielkim wodzem Tal'darimów . Dawniej zajmował stanowisko Pierwszego Wyniesionego w łańcuchu wyniesienia. Podczas Wojny Ostatecznej Alarak sprzymierzył się z Daelamami, którzy pomogli mu obalić Ma'lasha w zamian za zawieszenie broni między frakcjami. Alarak zajął miejsce Ma'lasha jako wielki wódz i wyruszył z pozostałymi Protosami aby zniszczyć Amona. Biografia Bolesna prawda W pewnym momencie Wojny Ostatecznej, Alarak dowodził atakiem na placówkę Glacius gdzie znajdowała się część technologii Czyścicieli. Chciał zniszczyć ją używając wiązki dyslokacyjnej ze statku-matki. Hierarcha Artanis przybył razem ze swoimi wojskami na Glacius w celu zdobycia technologii Czyścicieli. Dzięki pomocy fazmatora Karaksa wojskom Pierworodnych udało się zdążyć przed wiązką i ocalić ładunek z Glaciusu. Ich zdolności zadziwiły Alaraka, który uważał ich przedtem za słabeuszy. Prawdopodobnie to wpłynęło na jego dalszą decyzję związaną z templariuszami. Jakiś czas potem Alarak odkrył zdradę Amona, który wykorzystywał Tal'darimów jako ślepe marionetki. W tym czasie Włócznia Aduna znajdowała się na Ulnarze, były tam też wojska Tal'darimów wysłane przez Wielkiego Wodza. Bardzo prawdopodobne, że Alarak również został tam wysłany. Pierwszy Wyniesiony przeteleportował się na pokład Włóczni aby porozmawiać z matriarchinią Nerazimów Vorazun. Jednym ciosem ogłuszył Zelotę, który rzucił się na niego w obronie Vorazun. Po krótkiej walce z matriarchinią, Alarak wyjaśnił, że nie przybywa walczyć. Zaoferował pomoc w uratowaniu Artanisa, który został w świątyni Xel'naga z Kerrigan w zamian za późniejszą rozmowę z nim. Vorazun, mimo braku zaufania i podejrzliwości, zgodziła się. Alarak wysłał współrzędne w miejsce gdzie mają się udać wojska templariuszy. Współrzędne okazały się prawdziwe, a po uratowaniu Hierarchy, Alarak na Włóczni Aduna razem z pozostałymi Protosami wydostał się z Ulnar. Współpraca ze Złotą Armadą Artanis, Hierarcha Rady Zmroku. Przywódca Templariuszy...spowiedzałem się czegoś więcej. - Pierwsze spotkanie Alaraka z Artanisem. Po uratowaniu Artanisa, Alarak spotkał się z nim. Zaoferował przywódcy Templariuszy zawieszenie broni między frakcjami w zamian za pomoc w obaleniu Ma'lasha i zyskaniu władzy nad Tal'darimami. Hierarcha po pewnym czasie zgadza się i Włocznia Aduna wyrusza na Slayn - ojczystą planetę Tal'darimów. Pierwszym celem jaki wyznacza Alarak jest zgładzenie czterech strażników Ma'lash. Alarak nie bierze bezpośredniego udziału w bitwie ponieważ oszczędza siły przed Rak'shir. Kiedy siły Artanisa pokonują ostatniego strażnika, Pierwszy Wyniesiony pojawia się i osobiście zabija gwardzistę. Mówi też, że strażnicy nie byli częścią rytuały ale pomagaliby Ma'lashowi w trakcie jego trwania. Pod koniec dnia Alarak przybywa do Ma'lasha aby rzucić mu wyzwanie. Wielki Wódz zgadza się i mówi, że Rak'shir rozpocznie się o świcie. Następnego dnia Alarak i Ma'lash stają do pojedynku. Wygrany musi zrzucić przegranego do dołu ofiarnego gdzie zginie. Ma'lash silnie umocnił pozycje w pobliżu jamy. Alarak jednak mając wsparcie Templariuszy pokonuje Ma'lasha podczas gdy wojska Artanisa niszczą siły Ma'lasha wsparte Hybrydami. Nowy Wielki Wódz Tal'Darimów Alarak zostaje nowym Wielkim Wodzem. W trakcie swej przemowy do Tal'darimów mówi o zdradzie Amona i kłamstwach Ma'lasha. Karą za to jest śmierć. Potem na Włóczni Aduna, Alarak i Artanis rozmawiają ze sobą. Hierarcha proponuje Wielkiemu Wodzowi sojusz frakcji. Wielki Wódz mówi, że zgodzi się jeśli Artanis złoży mu hołd. Jednak ten przemawia do nowego Wielkiego Wodza Tal'Darimów tak, że ten mówi, iż Hierarcha zrozumiał zwyczaje Tal'darimów i zgadza się na sojusz. Po powrocie na Aiur Alarak wraz z pozostałymi dowódcami dowiaduje się, że należy zniszczyć matrycę psioniczną co opóźni znacznie przybycie Złotej Armady. Alarak wraz z Vorazun mają jako pierwsi zniszczyć kryształ zasilający matrycę. Po wybiciu setek zergów dowódcy dowiadują się, że kryształu bronią wrota, których nie da się zniszczyć normalnie. Alarak każe Vorazun osłaniać się po czym przygotowuje swą moc. Po krótkim czasie Alarak potężnym promieniem niszczy nie tylko wrota ale i kryształ. Misja Wielkiego Wodza i Matrarchini zostaje zakończona. Po zniszczeniu matrycy, Protosi muszą zniszczyć nosiciela Amona - cielesną formę mrocznego boga. Najpierw jednak należy zniszczyć kryształy otchłani bowiem jeżeli one pozostaną to nawet najpotężniejsza broń nic nie zrobi nosicielowi. Templariusze zabezpieczają tereny, na których mogą się rozstawić wojska Tal'darimów, Nerazimów i Czyścicieli. Wszyscy pomagają zniszczyć kryształy. Kiedy są już unicestwione, nosiciel budzi się do życia. Jednakże właśnie wtedy Włócznia Aduna, Cybros i Flota Śmierci uderzają z orbity w nosiciela niszcząc go raz na zawsze. Podczas ostatniej bitwy - kiedy ogniwo ma oczyścić Khalę - Alarak wraz ze swymi siłami broni południowego wejścia do bazy Protosów. Bazę atakują istoty otchłani oraz Złota Armada. Udaje się jednak obronić ogniwo i wygnać Amona z powrotem do Otchłani. Potem wojska Tal'darimów pomagają w samej Otchłani pokonać Naruda. Nie wiadomo czy jest z nimi Alarak. Jednak w końcu Mroczny Bóg zostaje unicestwiony raz na zawsze. Po bitwie w Otchłani Alarak zrywa sojusz z Pierworodnymi i wyrusza wraz ze swymi podwładnymi na poszukiwanie nowej ojczyzny. Każdy Tal'Darim, który nie zgadza się z jego decyzją ma jedną szansę na dołączenie do Templariuszy. Jednostka w grze Alarak występuje jako jednostka w grze. Można nim sterować jedynie w misji Powrót Templariuszy. W takiej postaci występuje również w misji Wybawienie. Wielki Wódz posiada następujące zdolności: * Fala Destrukcji: Wypuszcza falę psionicznej energii przed Alarakiem. Zadaje 50 (latające+25) obrażeń wszystkim wrogom w linii i odrzuca ich. Jednostki masywne zostają odrzucone na mniejszą odległość. * Pochłonięcie Duszy- za każdym razem gdy obok Alaraka zginie jednostka biologiczna, przywraca on sobie 20 pkt osłon i 20 pkt życia. * Zabójcza Szarża- Alarak szarżuje na wybraną jednostkę naziemną zadając jej 200 pkt obrażeń. Charakter i zdolności Alarak jest mistrzem manipulacji i umie łatwo znajdować sobie sojuszników. Jest sprytny i dobrze umie rozplanować strategię działania- jak podczas walk ze strażnikami Ma'lasha. W wielu przypadkach jest jednak szczery i mówi otwarcie co myśli- kiedy chciał pomóc Artanisowi, Vorazun zapytała się go czy uważa ich za głupców- odpowiedział twierdząco. Alarak jest też potężnym psionikiem- bez większego problemu zniszczył więzienie kwantowe, w którym uwięziła go Vorazun oraz zrobił to samo z solidnymi wrotami broniącymi kryształu matrycy psionicznej. Również jego potężne zdolności (jak możliwość wywoływania fali destrukcji) pokazują jego wielką moc. Wielki Wódz jest również dobrym wojownikiem, lecz w walce polega raczej na swoich umiejętnościach. en: Alarak Kategoria:Postacie z Legacy of the Void Kategoria:Protosi Kategoria:Przywódcy Protosów Kategoria:Tal'darimowie